1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a customer bridge for terminating subscriber wiring in a communications network. More specifically, the invention is a customer bridge having wire insertion holes located on the top surface to permit the subscriber wiring to be inserted from immediately above a terminating device.
2. Background of the Invention
A communications service provider, such as a telephone company, may offer both voice and data transmission services over a communications network. Customers of the service provider, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csubscribers,xe2x80x9d may purchase as many communications services as they desire and equip their homes, businesses, or the like with equipment to utilize such services. Subscribers are responsible for proper operation of the equipment and the service provider is responsible for proper operation of the communications network up to the interface, commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cdemarcation point,xe2x80x9d between the service provider wiring and the subscriber wiring. The demarcation point is accessible to both the subscriber and the service provider and is typically located at the subscriber site in a network interface device (NID) or building entrance terminal (BET) mounted on the exterior wall of an office, apartment, commercial, or residential building, a home, or the like.
The NID or BET houses at least one, and typically, a plurality of wire terminating devices for interconnecting the service provider wiring with the subscriber wiring. As used herein, xe2x80x9cterminating devicexe2x80x9d is intended to include any type of connector for interconnecting service provider wiring with subscriber wiring, configured with or without a protection element for protecting against a voltage and/or current surge, including but not limited to a line module, a protected terminating device (PTD), or the like. The terminating device includes one or more pairs of termination sites for the service provider wiring and one or more pairs of termination sites for the subscriber wiring. The terminating device typically further includes some type of electrical circuitry (e.g., half-ringer or printed circuit board) and/or electrical component (e.g., metal oxide varistor MOV) or gas tube) interconnected between the service provider wiring and the subscriber wiring. The termination sites for the service provider wiring are typically provided adjacent one end of the terminating device beneath a locked cover that is accessible only to service provider personnel. The termination sites for the subscriber wiring are typically provided adjacent the other end of the terminating device and are accessible to both the service provider personnel and the subscriber. The NID or BET may be further provided with an outer cover that is accessible to both service provider personnel and the subscriber, but is not accessible to unauthorized persons.
The NID or BET may be exposed to dust, moisture and other deleterious environmental effects. Accordingly, it is desirable to seal the termination sites to protect the terminating device from failure. When a terminating device fails, the subscriber is no longer able to access the communications network. Further, the service provider must dispatch a technician to the subscriber site to repair or replace the terminating device, at significant expense to the service provider. Terminating devices are available that utilize insulation displacement contacts and wire insertion holes on the side or the rear that may be sealed with a viscous, non-porous gel to protect the wire terminations, electrical circuitry and electrical components within the terminating device. However, the terminating devices are typically positioned too close together in the NID or BET to permit the subscriber wiring to be inserted from the side or the rear. The only available access in many existing NIDs or BETs for insertion of the subscriber wiring is from immediately above the terminating device. If the wire insertion holes for the subscriber wiring are located on the top surface of the terminating device, the space available for the conventional stuffer and screw mechanism that forces the subscriber wiring into engagement with the insulation displacement contacts is likewise limited. Furthermore, in many instances the portion of the terminating device that houses the subscriber termination sites, referred to herein as the customer bridge, must be removable from the terminating device to permit repair or replacement.
The present invention is a customer bridge having wire insertion holes located on the top surface. The location of the wire insertion holes permits subscriber wiring to be loaded from immediately above a terminating device, such as a line module or PTD.
In one embodiment, the invention is a customer bridge including a base defining an interior cavity and a base cap attached to the base and substantially covering the cavity. At least one wire insertion hole is formed through the base cap and extends into the cavity for receiving a conductive wire therein. At least one conductive contact is disposed within the cavity and connecting means are provided for establishing an electrical connection between the conductive wire and the conductive contact. The connecting means preferably includes an actuating arm having a first portion and a second portion pivotally attached to the first portion. The actuating arm is movable between a disconnected position wherein the conductive wire does not engage the conductive contact and a connected position wherein the conductive wire engages the conductive contact. The second portion engages and moves the conductive wire between the disconnected position and the connected position when the first portion is pivoted relative to the second portion.
In another embodiment, the invention is a customer bridge for a sealed terminating device. The customer bridge includes a base defining a cavity and a base cap attached to and substantially covering the cavity. The base cap includes a top surface having at least one wire insertion hole formed therethrough for receiving a conductive wire. At least one conductive contact is disposed within the cavity. At least one actuating arm is provided for establishing an electrical connection between the conductive wire and the conductive contact. The actuating arm is movable between a disconnected position wherein the conductive wire does not engage the conductive contact and a connected position wherein the conductive wire engages the conductive contact. As previously described, the actuating arm preferably includes a first portion and a second portion pivotally attached to the first portion. The second portion engages and moves the conductive wire between the disconnected position and the connected position when the first portion is pivoted relative to the second portion. The second portion has an opening formed therein for receiving the conductive wire. The opening is aligned with the wire insertion hole when the actuating arm is in the disconnected position and the opening is not aligned with the wire insertion hole when the actuating arm is in the connected position.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a terminating device including a removable customer bridge. The customer bridge includes a base defining a cavity and a base cap attached to and substantially covering the cavity. The base cap includes a top surface having at least one hole formed therethrough for permitting insertion of at least one conductive wire from immediately above the terminating device. At least one corresponding conductive contact is disposed within the cavity. At least one actuating arm is provided for establishing an electrical connection between the conductive wire and the conductive contact. The actuating arm is movable between a disconnected position wherein the conductive wire does not engage the conductive contact and a connected position wherein the conductive wire engages the conductive contact. The at least one conductive wire is preferably twisted pair tip and ring wires and the at least one conductive contact is preferably a pair of corresponding insulation displacement contacts having a pair of opposed, sharp edges for engaging the twisted pair tip and ring wires.
As previously described, the actuating arm preferably includes a first portion and a second portion pivotally attached to the first portion. The second portion engages and moves the conductive wire between the disconnected position and the connected position when the first portion is pivoted relative to the second portion. A dielectric sealant may also be disposed within the cavity defined by the base for sealing the wire insertion hole and a cover may be hingedly attached to the base cap. The cover is movable between an opened position wherein the wire insertion hole is accessible to receive the conductive wire therein and a closed position wherein the wire insertion hole is not accessible to receive the conductive wire therein. Preferably, the cover has at least one slot formed therethrough for indicating the position of the at least one actuating arm.